Challenge 2 Brothers
by Chu545
Summary: Sometime during the summer Narutos older brothers began to distance themselves from him. Naruto believeing he did something tried to fix the gap. One day he found the perfect gifts but on his way home tragedy struck. Yaoi. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters**

**Challenge 2: Brothers**  
>(As stated before these are challenges I give myself if you want more info it is on my profile)<p>

**Pairing:** Human!Kyuubi(seme)/Minato(seme)xNaruto(uke), Threesome

**Explanations/Rant:** I'm shocked that I never realized this pairing. I mean I was reading a MinaNaru fic when it hit me like a train wreck on crack! It was an explosion of mass nucleur bombs! (If I squealed like a deranged fangirl high on exctasy out loud I would unintentionally punch out some windows and potentially make a hole on my floor to the first floor but I didn't I held it in) I realized that some have Kyuubi as Narutos older brother or Minato but I never saw one with Kyuubi and Minato as Narutos older brother! And if there is was...Where have you been hiding! Send me the link I want to read!

**Background:** Kyuubi, Minato and Naruto are siblings. Kyuubi and Minato are twins and the older brother of Naruto by 2 years. Their dad was Arashi Namikaze, their mom was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, they died when Kyuubi and Minato were 8, and Naruto was 6. Their uncle Pein pays for the house and bills. Curretntly its been 10 years. Their uncle Pein is traveling keeping up the family businesses, Akatsuki and Kazama Corps. The twins are now 18 and seniors in high school while Naruto is 16 and a junior(skipped a grade). Kyuubi and Minato goes by their dads' last name, Namikaze, Naruto has decided to keep their moms' last name, Uzumaki, instead.

**Summary:** Sometime during the summer Narutos older brothers began to distance themselves from him. Naruto believeing he did something tried to fix the gap. One day he found the perfect gifts but on his way home tragedy struck. Now, Naruto began to isolate himself. The brothers are soon confronted on a new siuation dealing with how they really feel.

**Warnings:** OOCness(as usual), AU(likewise), rape, incest, if there are any others tell me please.

This will probably be a multi chapter story with my challenge!pairing.

If you read any of my stuff before you would know this is my first time writing actual sex, so it would be nice to have a little feedback on this. Please.

**-Yaoi no like dont read this is your only warning-**

**Bold "talking"**  
><em>Italics 'thoughts'<em>

**Start**

**"Kyuubi! Minato! Breakfast!"** Naruto yelled out from the kitchen. Naruto had finished making breakfast and just set up the table. He was also a pretty good cook having learned the basics from their mom when he was 5 till the accident, then learning from books. As he set the table he wondered if they were going to show up or if they left already like most of the time these days. He was starting to worry if he did something to upset his older brothers. When he checked the clock again he realized that that 15 minutes has passed and that if he didnt start eating breakfast now he would be late.  
>(sigh)<strong> "I guess I'll just eat their portions for lunch."<strong> Slumping in his chair he began to eat, realizing that they weren't going to show up.

**-Time Skip: After School 6:40pm-**

Naruto was humming to himself while going home. He was quite(did I use the right word?) happy because on his way back he saw something that he knew his brothers would like. _'Hopefully they'll like the gift. I really do miss them though.'_ He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't know until the hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley. Slammed against the alley walls he dropped the gifts he was holding. When he could focus properly again he noticed he was surrounded by three large men. The three men were all taller than his 5'5 so they were around 5'8-6'0 tall. With his sharp eyes he could notice that all three were pretty muscled and could be stronger than him. Two of the men had brown hair, one had brown shaggy hair with grayish eyes. The other had straight shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. The third who had him pinned to the wall had wild burnt orange with blonde tips.

**"Well, look what we have here boys."** The one with burnt orange hair spoke first, **"Quite a looker we have, he is."**  
><strong>"Yeah, I believe so. Can't wait to break him in."<strong> said the one with shoulder length hair.  
><strong>"Better gag him, looks like a screamer."<strong> chuckled the last one.

Naruto panicked when he realized what they were going to do he opened his mouth to scream. The shaggied hair one saw and covered his mouth.

Smirking he said, **"Now, now don't look so scared who knows you might enjoy this too. Kekeke."**

Naruto soon began to struggle hoping to get away. but it was futile as he was smacked in the face leaving him slightly disoriented. Taking their chance the one who pinned him shoved him onto the floor. The man with shaggy hair pinned his arms to the floor while the other brunette ripped part of his own shirt to use as a gag. The orange head settled himself nicely between spread legs, so Naruto couldn't kick him if he tried. His shirt was ripped open sending some buttons flying off his shirt. Pants and boxers yanked off exposing his lower half. Naruto teared up, he felt so vulnerable exposed like this and he couldn't do anything. The one with orange hair lifted and spread Narutos legs exposing the pink entrance. The one with shoulder length hair had started to fondle Narutos naked chest, pinching his nipples. Then the one with orange hair touch Narutos entrance causing Naruto to tense and panic. A muffled cry came from Naruto as he arched his back and a few tears fell from his eyes when the man shoved his finger in, tearing him slightly.

(Okay you know what I'm giving them names now orange-Rai, shaggy-Mizu, shoulder-Kage)

**"Boys. We hit the jackpot tonight."** Rai said, a smirk on his face.  
><strong>"What we get?"<strong> Kage asked.  
><strong>"Virgin meat. Real tight too."<strong> Rai replied, licking his lips.  
><strong>"Perfect~"<strong> Mizu purred.  
><strong>"Haven't caught a virgin in awhile, let's make it last, neh?"<strong> Kage said.  
><strong>"Oh yeah."<strong> said Rai.

**-WARNING: RAPE SCENE! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THEN YOU CAN SKIP IT.-**  
>(I cannot tell you if this is brutal or not, everyone has a different reaction to how brutal it would be. Mostly depends on who has the stronger stomach.)<p>

Rai then yanked out his finger and pulled down his pants, exposing his rock hard 6in erection (I'm going to go easy on Naruto a bit so they'll all have 6in). Naruto cried openly now as he saw the man line up his erection.

_'No! No! No! Stop! Kyuubi! Minato! Help!'_ Naruto screamed into the gag.  
><strong>"Let the fun begin."<strong> Rai smirked as he shoved his erection in.

Naruto screamed into the gag, as his back arched off the ground.

_'Oh God! The Pain! It hurts! It hurts! It HURTS! PULL OUT!'_ Teary eyed Naruto screamed as he felt himself rip in two. It hurt more since the man was doing it raw and he lost his first to someone he didn't love or know.

Rai shoved himself in a bit deeper getting all of him in, then began to surge in and out of Narutos bleeding hole.

**"F-Fuck! He's tight."** Rai groaned as he slammed in and out of the boy. Then he came to an idea when he saw his buddies breathing get a little deeper and he couldn't blame them either. The way the boy had arched and writhed underneath him, tears rolling down from deep blue eyes. He stopped and pulled out.

**"Oi, Mizu flip the boy over. Got an idea."** Rai said.

Mizu flipped Naruto so he faced the ground and his backside was in the air.

**"What are thinking about now, Rai?"** Kage asked in a slightly gruff voice since he was hard and wanted his turn to take the boy.

Naruto layed there panting as he struggled to get himself together, hoping this was a chance to get away. It just hurt too much for him to move and he hated himself for being so weak. He wished that Kyuubi or Minato was looking for him, but knew it wasn't going to happen since they had work and wouldn't get home until late. Meanwhile the other two had got filled in to what Rai planned and smirked. Soon, Naruto found himself on all fours with one of the men under him, another in front, and although he couldn't see, he could tell the third was hovering over him. As soon as he realized this, he felt Kages hands on his hips shove him down onto his erection tearing him open again. Naruto screeched into the gag as the tears fell once again. Naruto tried to adjust his body so the pain wouldn't be as bad, but Rais hands went onto his waist and he could feel another hitting his entrance.

_'NO! He wouldn't! No!'_ Naruto panicked and another scream was realeased into the gag, his back arching down, his chest rubbing into Kages chest.

Rai rammed himself in next to Kages stretching Naruto even more. The tears fell as Naruto struggled to regain his breath. Kage and Rai both groaned at the tight heat as Naruto clenched around them.

_'It hurts! It hurts!'_ sobbed Naruto as he felt like he was torn in half, he could feel his blood running down his thighs from the forced entry.

The gag was soon removed only to be replaced by Mizus dick. Caught unaware he gagged and struggled to get air in. Naruto felt the hands tighten on him, he knew they were going to move but was too late. Rai and Kage surged in and out of him, when one went in the other went out. Kage switched the angle slightly and had managed to hit Narutos prostate only by the tell tale sign of Naruto arching and a strangled cry came from his throat.

**"Found it."** smirked Kage as he honed in on that spot, alerting Rai as well.

Both began to hit that spot, soon Naruto began sporting his own erection even if it was unwanted. Mizu was thrusting deep into Narutos throat, barely allowing Naruto to get any air in. Unable to stop the attack on his prostate Naruto soon came, nearly blacking out. Mizu had cum at the same time he did as well, making Naruto swallow some since he came deep in his throat. When Naruto cummed, he unintentionally clenched harder on Rai and Kages dick. After a few more pumps they both thrusted in as deep as they could go and came inside him. The two pulled out, Kage moving out from under Naruto letting Naruto fall to his side onto the floor. A mixture of cum and blood leaked out his anus onto his thighs and the floor. The men soon got dressed and let him there curled on the floor, crying. All they left behind was their cum and their haunting laughs ringing in his ears as he tried to forget.

**-RAPE SCENE OVER-**

He didn't know how long he layed there on the filthy alley floor, sobbing. It was dark out, he guessed it was probably a little past midnight. It took awhile to get dressed since some of the buttons to his shirt was missing. It took even longer to get up and try to walk, after falling to his knees a few times. He managed to get up and found the package he had dropped earlier. He checked and to his relief it was still intact. Then continued his slow trek home.

**-Time Skip: Namikaze/Uzumaki Household-**

He finally got home and when he checked the time it was 5 minutes past two in the morning, luckily he didn't have school the next day. All the lights were out in the house, a sign that no one was home. He limped over to the table by the door to find two notes addressed to him.

**-Note 1-**  
>Naru,<br>Didn't see you at home so I left a note. I'm going to stay at Hiashis after work. No need to wait up for me.  
>-Minato<p>

**-Note 2-**  
>Naru,<br>Heading out to Shukakus, don't wait up.  
>-Kyuubi<p>

Naruto soon turned and limped upstairs into the bathroom. Turning on the lights he realized he was facing the mirror, and that he was crying. Bringing a hand up to wipe the tears off he also realized that he was still holding both notes from his brothers. He dropped the notes and decided he should take a shower. Stripping the clothing from his body, he saw all the bruises the marks on his bady. Getting into the shower he tried to wash it all away. Scrubbing his body, trying to get the feeling off his body. A sob left his mouth. As wave after wave of sobs left his throat. He crumbled onto the shower floor, shivering, crying. The tears falling from his eyes. He tried to forget, wanted to. His mind calling out for both his brothers.

_'Kyuubi! Minato! Come home. I need you. I need you both. Please. Help me.'_ As all these thoughts came into his mind he soon realized one thing, one feeling he'd been trying to hide all this time. Ever since he realized._'I love them. I love them both so much.'_ Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he acknowledged that hidden feeling. That he loves his brothers, not in a brotherly way either,but as one would to their lover. He also knew that while he may love them, they might not love him the same way.

**End**

Next chapter might not be the last chapter depending on how I'll get all the emotions together. Oh, and there is also a chance that Rai, Kage and Mizu will never be seen again after this chapter unless people actually want to see them again. Review or Flame. Either or will still make me happy!


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	3. Back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
